


A New Discovery

by milkdemtitties



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkdemtitties/pseuds/milkdemtitties
Summary: Kuroiwa is a mysterious man who likes to have control of every situation. However, he has to let loose sometimes.
Relationships: Kuroiwa Mitsuru/Mob
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A New Discovery

Kuroiwa was a mysterious man. Top officer in the Kamurocho police force who wanted everything done swiftly and efficiently. No one would speak out against him since he was held in such high regard by the higher ups. He was envied and feared in the police force.

He loved it.

All his years on the force and his extremely high arrest rate made no one second guess his decisions. He climbed the ranks so fast that all the moronic cops he had to work with were shit talking behind his back. He scoffed at their idiocity and vowed to kill them one day. The world needed less idiots and he would dispose of them without anyone noticing. Kuroiwa was professional and perfect in everyway.

When had he gotten so fucked up?

Was it when his mentor died and he killed that snitch? Was it when he murdered his first person and got a boner from the adrenaline of the kill? Was it when he agreed to help the Yakuza dispose of their bodies? Was it the first time he got fucked in the ass and enjoyed it? He will never know.

It was a Wednesday night, sometime around 11pm in an alleyway on Pink street. Six people were there in the beginning and have started to dwindle down as they had each cum. Kuroiwa was pushed with his tits against the brick wall, some guy balls deep in his ass as he jerks off another in his right hand and holding the wall with his left.

Kuroiwa can't seem to remember how many dicks have cum in his ass so far but he doesn't really care. His eyes are half lidded with lust and drool is dripping down his chin. All he can think about right now is dick.

"Yeah you like that you fucking slut! Taking all these dicks like a champ!"

Kuroiwa didn't know he could be harder than he was right now. He had already cum about two times and his dick was still rock solid. The (fourth?) man was pounding his prostate so hard he didn't care what was being said by the other man.

"Hey turn around and lift him up. I want to try something."

The man fucking him stopped and did as the other man asked. Kuroiwa was lifted into the air with his dick filled asshole on full display for the other man. Kuroiwa wasn't one to get embarrassed but he was getting impatient with the lack of movement. He noticed that there were only 2 men remaining including the one currently fucking him. The man who supposedly spoke approached them with an intrigued look in his eyes. He leaned closer to Kuroiwa's ear and whispered, "Have you ever taken two dicks before?"

Kuriowa's eyes opened wide with interest and his dick grew harder by the idea. He shook his head not willing to risk what words would come out of him if he spoke.

"No, never? That doesn't seem like you at all. For a cumslut, I would think you've had at least three dicks in you at the same time."

Well, that was something to store away for another day.

The man got some lube out and slicked up his fingers. The man slowly inserted a finger alongside the other man's dick. There was a slight burn with the new addition but it wasn't unbearable.

"Move." Kuroiwa commanded. 

"Ho ho, did you hear that? He wants us to move." He shifts his gaze over to Kuroiwa. "If you really wanted us to move, you would beg us to."

Kuroiwa didn't grace them with an answer as the two men had hoped. There was a look in his eyes that almost challenged them to try.

Suddenly, the man behind him slammed his dick directly into his prostate making Kuroiwa moan loudly. 

"Don't say we didn't ask nicely."

Every thrust was aimed perfectly and had Kuroiwa moaning louder than before. This continued for about a minute until the man decided to stop abruptly. 

"What, why did you..."

"If you want any hope of cumming, you have to beg for it."

Kuroiwa noticed the man had three fingers inside of him. When had that happened? It didn't hurt as much as he thought they would.

"Well I think it's about time we got to the finale. We'll have you begging in no time"

Kuroiwa doubted that. He was more curious if two dicks would be able to fit.

The man directed his dick alongside the other and slowly pushed in. It was unlike anything Kuroiwa had felt before. He gasped at the sudden burn as the dick made its way in. He gripped the man's shoulders hard enough to draw blood. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath and forced himself to relax.

"Fuck he's so tight."

Once both dicks were completely inside, Kuroiwa could not believe he never tried this before. The stretch, the burn, the fullness; it felt so good. He was breathing heavily trying to relax his body enough to compensate for both members. After a minute, both men started to move.

Kuroiwa normally likes to have control during sex as he does with everything in his life. However, something about this moment threw it all out the window and was replaced with loud moaning.

"You really seem to be enjoying this bitch. You like having two huge dicks inside you huh, what a slut."

The feeling was too overwhelming. Kuroiwa barely had enough energy to moan let alone speak. All he could get out were a string of "fuck" and "shit".

The man in the front started stroking Kuroiwa's dick in time with their thrusts. Kuroiwa couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, more... please fuck me harder! I'm almost..."

"Well since you asked so nicely."

Both men started pounding harder into him and he felt his eyes roll back in his head. He had never felt this much pleasure before.

"I'm... I'm cumming!"

Ropes of cum shot of him hitting his and the front guy's abdomen. Both men sped up and thrust erratically until they both came inside. Kuroiwa could feel how much they both filled him up. The man in front slid out followed by the other man. They turned Kuroiwa around and spread his asshole to admire their work.

"Look at that! We filled you so full with our cum."

Kuroiwa didn't care. He was so satisfied that he felt like taking a nap right in that alleyway.

"See you around! Lookin forward to fucking you again!"

Kuroiwa looked over at them through his tired eyes as they walked away.

"Nah, you'll be dead tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is actually my first time writing a fic and I had fun with this!


End file.
